


We held hands

by pumpkinpuns



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, idk i just wanted to get out my feelings ig, just random musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: I put word on my phone and this was just the first thing i did. Idk inspired by actual events. Its not all about the same person tho.





	We held hands

We held hands.  
Back when we weren’t allowed to. Back when I didn’t fully understand what was love to me.  
Back when we were younger. Back when I was new to this. Back when acceptance to me could only be found at home.   
We never kissed but I knew you would’ve wanted that. Now I have no clue.  
We fell away and I knew we were done but I wished it lasted. You moved past me and found a new one. And I hope he treats you better.  
I hope he fills what I never could. Making you happy.  
Something I couldn’t do.

I wanted to hold your hand.   
I had wanted to do so for as long as a I knew you.  
But he was there and you wanted to hold his. And through him I learned his jealously.  
He was there for you. You and I held hands. We were mocked and called out on. But we laughed it off and moved on together.  
It hurt to hold these feelings.  
But your hand lifted that pain.  
You left and I didn’t know what to do.  
I wanted to hold his hand in your place.   
Your friends pushed me away so I went to his.  
I found old friends through him where I couldn’t find new from you.  
You left and I hated to see you come back.  
And you kept this silence and lingering just where I hated it.

I wanted to hold your hands.  
He wanted to too. You wanted his not mine.  
And that was just something I had to face.  
You were the first kiss and the continuation of my heart aches.  
You loved many and I just wasn’t one of them.  
And I never would be and I’m still never gonna be.  
And I’m alright with that now. At least that’s what I want to believe.

She wanted to hold my hand.  
Back when I barely knew her. Back when I assumed she’d hate me over her friends view of me.  
She's like sunlight to me. And I’m the flower finally getting something good.  
She wanted to tell me but she was too shy.  
And she told me on a chilly day.  
That day I didn’t walk home alone. I held her hand to the end.  
I’ve been loving her ever since.  
There was a time I felt like a burden. I wanted her to find new hands but my heart couldn’tbare losing her.  
She accepts me the way I never expected.   
I’ve kissed her the most.  
Loved her the most.  
And hope to continue doing so.  
I’ve held many hands but I’ll always want to hold hers.  
Because she’s my honeybee.  
And my heart has finally known love.


End file.
